Conventionally, as a gelling agent for a water insoluble oil, a polyamide resin, 12-hydroxystearic acid, condensates of an aromatic aldehyde and a polyhydric alcohol represented by dibenzylidene-D-sorbitol, and the like are generally known. However, these gelling agents are associated with a problem in that they have low solubility in oil. For example, gel compositions prepared using these gelling agents are problematic in that they show poor dissolution stability, become heterogeneous, and exhibit a sweating phenomenon wherein a gelatinized oil exudes out from the gel surface due to changes over time.
As a different gelling agent for an oil, N-lauroyl-L-glutamic acid dibutylamide is known, and cosmetics containing this substance as a gelling agent have been reported (JP-A-51-19139). This gelling agent is known to gelatinize various oils. However, when the resulting gel composition is applied to the skin or hair, it does not necessarily give a superior feel and sometimes shows insufficient spreadability and the like.
Moreover, antiperspirant gel sticks containing 12-hydroxystearic acid and N-lauroylglutamic acid dibutylamide have been reported (U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,424 and JP-A-7-506833). However, these gel compositions, too, do not necessarily give a superior feel upon application to the skin or hair and sometimes show insufficient spreadability and the like.
As a different gelling agent for an oil, N-2-ethylhexanoyl-L-glutamic acid dibutylamide is known (JP-A-2002-316971), and cosmetics containing this substance as a gelling agent has been reported. While this gelling agent is known to gelatinize various oils, when the resulting gel composition is applied to the skin or hair, it does not necessarily give a superior feel and sometimes shows insufficient spreadability and the like.